


A Contract

by Titti



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon needs to redraft their roommate agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contract

Sheldon sat in front of his computer. He was a genius, but even he had to spend fifty minutes a day doing theoretical work so he could dazzle the world with his brilliancy. The rest of the day was precisely occupied with things like eating, sleeping, teaching, social discourse with friends and acquaintances, and of course video games.

"Sheldon?"

Sheldon huffed. "Leonard, I'm working, and you know there is no talking in the fifty minutes I spend working unless I initiate such contact, because I need some menial conversation with someone less intelligent than me, because I necessitate a break."

Leonard stared phlegmatically. "Glad to be of service."

Sheldon nodded in a silent 'You're welcome', because he had implicitly acknowledged the usefulness of Leonard's less impressive mental capacities. However, his research time was still being encroached by words, and he returned his attention to the computer.

"Sheldon, wait!"

Sheldon huffed again. "What now?"

"Now would imply that you let me speak the first time," Leonard replied with a tiny smile.

A hand wave was Sheldon's way to let him know that those details were not important at the moment and Leonard kept talking. "New York just passed the bill. Same-sex marriages will be legal in thirty days."

Sheldon thought for a moment. "You know, historically marriages were performed by religious entities with no legal ramifications unless of course you lived in the Vatican state. You had social contracts, which were remarkably similar to civil unions. In fact, they recently found a contract between two male Roman soldiers. We had to become 'enlightened' to create such convoluted, discriminatory and precarious laws on the subject. Now, if there isn't anything else-"

Leonard knew that it was best to move this along. He pulled out the box with two identical rings that he'd bought a while ago in the hope that California would see the light. He opened it and put it on the desk.

"Does that mean-"

"That I want to marry you? Yes, Sheldon," Leonard finished.

Sheldon got up and moved quickly toward his room.

"Where are you going?" Leonard asked, alarmed.

"Our roommate agreement will be no longer valid when we marry. I need to update it to make sure it's ready when we get married," Sheldon said. "Really, Leonard, you aren't this stupid. You should understand the importance."

Leonard smiled. "Of course I do, but for a contract, verbal or written, to become valid, you need an offer, an acceptance and consideration. I offered."

"And I accept."

"We're left with consideration." Leonard walked closer and kissed Sheldon softly.

"I hope there's more consideration than that," Sheldon said when Leonard pulled away.

Leonard chuckled. "We can consider all night long."

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "That's not an appropriate use of the word, and I still have to finish work, and there's school in the morning. I also need to revise the agreement. I can make time before breakfast in the morning."

Leonard laughed out loud this time. "That will be an appropriate time. Now, go get that agreement before you explode… and Sheldon, I love you."

Sheldon waited for a moment and then nodded, as if accepting the statement as fact. "I believe I love you, too."


End file.
